


Debts

by IraeNicole



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 10:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IraeNicole/pseuds/IraeNicole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke has to make good some debts to Ino. Suigetsu gets involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Debts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Midori_Hime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midori_Hime/gifts).



Slipping through the crowded streets, Sasuke made his way towards the entrance trying to bring every stealthy skill he had been taught as a ninja to bear. New clothes offered him camouflage to blend in but were itchy and uncomfortable and he feared the fidgeting and scratching at the cloth would only bring attention himself. His hair, smoothed down with oils, threatened to stand up once again in the back of his head, giving notice to his signature hairstyle that some would had unfavorably compared to a chicken's butt. But Sasuke Uchiha was not a fool enough a ninja to let such things bother him, to much, as he searched for his target around the entrance gate. He would accomplish his mission and get out before anyone recognized him.

"Sasuke! I am over here!" The long haired blonde called from nearby, bouncing up and down in a purple yukata embroidered with flowers.

Sighing and sinking his head down to try and hide his face, Sasuke reluctantly pushed his way over to her. His date with Ino Yamanaka had begun.

***

No one ever listens to him. When Sasuke informed the group that he was going on a date with Ino Yamanaka, Suigetsu told him he should skip it and leave the bitch hanging. Okay maybe Karin had been against it too but what mattered But for some poorly explained reason concerning a debt Sasuke owed Ino, or maybe it was explained but fuck if Suigetsu was listening, Sasuke had to come to the local Summer festival to meet her for a date. And while Sasuke could be an emo prick at times, Suigetsu was not going to let him walk into a possible trap alone. Not that he was going to tell Sasuke that.

So here he was, perched on top a light pole, watching the pair slowly work their way through the crowd. They looked at first like a cute young couple in their yukatas but after watching them a moment you could see a distinct awkwardness to them. Sasuke trying to pretend like he is alone and uninterested in the festival while Ino giving Sasuke quick looks then turning away blushing and pretending to be interested in a booth. The whole thing made Suigetsu sick but that could be the festival. Where is the fun if you can't even fucking kill someone? He had gone to a festival once and they chased him out after he killed one person. After he did them a favor and killed the guy who rigged his sake bottles to not fall over no matter how hard you hit them with the stupid ball! Really the possibility of killing some one here outweighed the surety of not killing anyone back at home was the biggest draw for Suigetsu to come but so far it looked like this was going to just be a simple date. Maybe making fun of Karin would have been a better...

"Damn is that yakitori?" Sasuke and Ino had stopped at a booth and Sasuke was buying a couple sticks of yakitori. With a flash Suigetsu launched himself off the the pole to land next to Sasuke

"Hey guys!" He cheerfully waved as he grabbed one of the yakitori sticks from Sasuke.

***

Great, her date with Sasuke was starting to get better, he stopped acting so much like this date was forced on him and had offered to buy them some food but now this other guy was here. At least it wasn't Naruto, that would be a disaster.

And it wasn't like she forced him to come. Okay maybe not giving him some important information he needed unless he promised to go on a date with her was iffy but he didn't make it easy for a girl to get a hold of otherwise!

"Suigetsu, I told you I didn't want anyone else to come," Sasuke grumbled. 

"Yeah but I am here to watch your back! Besides this was more interesting then sitting at home."

"Fine, but buy your own food next time."

Were they going to start talking and leave her out of the loop? Ino couldn't let herself become the third wheel of her own date. She had to take control.

"Look at the cute ninja dog plushie Sasuke! Could you win it for me?" The large plushie was cute but the game where you hit a target with a mallet to try and ring a bell was beyond her ability to win. Unlike her friend Sakura she wasn't especially strong.

"Fine," Sasuke handed the woman working the booth the money in exchange for the mallet and three tries.

He brought the mallet around and smacked the target only sending the puck a third of the way up to the bell.

"Hah thought it would be easy didn't you? I get enough ninjas with their strength training and chakra usage that it was better for me to just upgrade the machine," the woman called out laughing. Ino thought that seemed unfair for all the non-ninjas who came to the festival.

Sasuke took a step back and gave the mallet another swing with more force behind it but it only went half way up to the bell.

"Here, let me try," Suigetsu took the mallet from Sasuke and stepped up to the target. Standing there almost casually he swung the mallet up in one hand and brought it down on the target with a thud. The puck raced up and struck the bell with a loud ding.

"We have a winner! Impressive work," the woman handed him a ninja dog which he thrust over to Ino.

"Ah its nothing compared to what I am used to carrying around."

"Thank you Suigetsu," Ino smiled at him. Maybe he wasn't that bad.

Behind them Sasuke grumped.

***

Maybe this date hadn't been his idea but Sasuke didn't like being shown up. After the bell ringing they had moved on to goldfish catching. His catcher tore every time. A least he had consolation that Suigetsu was pretty terrible too. Ino on the other hand...

"Five!" Ino cheered as she put another goldfish into her bowl. "One for me, one for Shikamaru, one for Chouji, one for Sasuke, one for you Suigetsi in thanks for my Ninja Dog!"

"Ooh, I am going to name you Kisame!" Suigetsu cooed, looking at the goldfish in the bag Ino gave him.

"Lets try another game," Sasuke said scanning the nearby booths. There had to be something that played more to his strengths. "There! Lets do that!"

He led them over to a ball toss booth. No one could match him with shurikens and kunai and the principle was the same. He gave the vendor money for three balls and threw the first one. It hit dead center on the sake bottles and just bounced off.

"Oh, just need to throw a little bit harder," the vendor laughed.

Sasuke took a half step this time and threw the ball as hard as he could. The bottles wobbled a bit but stayed up.

"What the hell man! You are a fucking cheater!"

"I can run my booth how I see fit! Those bottles are perfectly fine."

Ignoring Suigetsu and the vendor arguing, Sasuke concentrated his chakra into his final ball. He threw the ball crackling with electricity and it burned through the bottles, sending them toppling and burning through the back of the booth.

"The hell?! You are going to have to pay for that!"

"We aren't paying anything! You rigged the game. Now give Sasuke that big frog plushie as his prize or we are reporting you to the festival organizers!" Ino yelled, getting in the vendors face.

"And I will fucking kill you!" Suigetsu added helpfully.

"Fine, but don't come back," the vendor said handing Sasuke the plushie.

"Lets go," Sasuke called to Ino and Suigetsu, turning away from the booth. Darkness was falling over the festival and he had an idea. He led them to the lake the festival butted up against. Along the shore were small boats that people were taking out. They pushed one of the boats into the lake and Sasuke took up the oars and rowed them out to the middle of the lake.

"I came to this festival once with my brother a long time ago and this is the best place to watch the fireworks," he told them, leaning back into the boat.

"I love fireworks!" Ino exclaimed, clapping her hands excitedly.

"Huh, I've never seen fireworks before," Suigetsu said, leaning over the edge of the boat to dip the bag with his goldfish and his hand in the water.

The fireworks began exploding overhead in multitudes of colors and the three lay back in the boat enjoying the show and the evening together. Looking back on the evening Sasuke decided it wasn't to bad for his first date.


End file.
